dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:AndrewBrauer/Dick Figures Fanons Unite Review
After being announced last year, we finally have Dick Figures Fanons Unite, with so much expectation (and OC's) there was plenty going into this project. Let's see how it turned out. There was a lot that I was worried about for DFFU, with so many OC's, and the trailers being the most cliched things ever (Sorry Yoshi, but the trailers, they're very cheesy trying to be epic and all that), now the basic story is simple, let's break it down. Everyone is living happy and doing their normal activities, but Saigron has assembled all the viilains to kill everyone, and now our heroes, too many too count, must stop him, oh yeah, and Wolf is missing for the first half. Here are the positivies, one, it develops the OC's in very good ways, that will lead to biggers EP's in the future. Plus, even though the heart is very uneven at times, when it works, it really does work. The situations are interesting enough to want you to know how it's going to end, though you can already tell it's going to be a happy ending. But as I was reading this, I ran into a major problem, and many will disagree with me on this, but it's just too overstuffed with OC's, that many are either forgotten or hardly used. Examples include Midnight Blaze, Katorou, Rei, Kari, Charlotte, Madelene, Lad, and Fox, who mainly is used just to find Wolf. I understand that many editors wanted to put their OC's in, anyway possible, but they just feel unnecssary. Some storylines work well, Spark and Jess's storyline nearly broke my heart, Vio and Let's had me giggling (though Damon felt completetly unnecessary), and Bruce's was promising with Rapper and Fifi, but it just felt like a forced ending for them, it would have been better if a bigger kind of danger was put on Bruce instead of just the risk of Fifi dying. But Auburn and Indigo's just felt shoehorned, Trollz0r's death was just thrown in make people talk, but really made me go "meh alright" unlike what some of you might feel, finally Steve and Holly's storyline was just a waste of potential, and Holly's reasons for being mad felt cheap to me. If I was a screenwriter for this, a better structure would be indivudal stories where each two or three chapters is two editors doing the storyline, and their are four storylines each in the length of two chapters. If that sounds complicated, just watch Pulp Fiction or Go, and then you'll get how clever the story is constructed. Basically, it's various storylines intersecting all involving a connection of some kind. Overall, DFFU is a mess in terms of plot construction and characters, but it does engage me in a strange way with it's overall story, even if it's not the most original, all I know for now, is that now after DFFU there will be many new changes and events in the future to come, and I can't wait to be a part of it. 3 out of 5 stars Category:Blog posts